masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Illium: Liara: The Observer
Pointless Edits I had made changes to the article to improve it. According to Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style/Missions, the introductory text should be "Text from the in-game journal description (only)." I changed it to reflect the in-game text. There should also be a Mission Summary section at the bottom. The text descriptions for the location of Data Point 1 and 4 were misleading. Shepard does not gain Renegade points upon hacking all terminals. The rewards section was also misleading . Because of all of this, I had decided to replay the mission and rewrite it from scratch to make sure there weren't errors. Yes, I rewrote much more than necessary, but that doesn't mean the edits were pointless. Seburo 19:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Xbox 360 bug The following text was added to the article: :I discovered a bug on accident while playing the xbox 360 version after becoming impatient with Liara. Basically once she had started explaining the whole "Observers identity" I had opted to press "X" and fast forward the conversation. Doing this I accidentally selected the paragon dialogue option pertaining to "I will not help you murder someone" which I thought would abandon the mission entirely. But upon leaving her office I had the ability to hack all five terminals and gather the information still, despite denying her offer. When I returned to Liara after gathering all the intel, the dialogue options were no longer there! She only mentioned that we should speak on a "secure line" which despite my attempts of finding out "what" that is has left me with an open quest. It wasn't a bug. If you pick the Paragon option and say you won't help Liara kill the Observer, Liara says that if Shepard doesn't help her, she'll kill all five. It's yet another one of those assignments/missions which you can protest taking, but are still given the choice of completing it or not. When you successfully hack a data point, the text appears. On the Xbox 360, on this screen, you press A to call Liara or B to exit. That is what she means by a secure line. She knows her office is bugged, which is why she can't discuss it in person. When you've hacked the fifth terminal, press A to call Liara. In the future, if you don't know what to do on an assignment or mission, look in your journal. —Seburo 18:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) What a terrible resolution! Was anyone else annoyed when they took 15 minutes on an excel spreadsheet figuring out the logic puzzle and then double-checked on the site and realized that the observer couldn't be any of these people because she is female? What? If you solve the logic puzzle, the Krogan is the Observer, and krogan can be female! This quest definitely needed improvement, that's a very simple oversight with dire consequences.Namfuak 19:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :All Krogan females are in camps since they are so valuable. There's no way it could have been a female Krogan. But yes, if you're not so into hearing every last piece of dialoge it would be confusing. SolidAltar 21:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Every single Krogan female in the entire galaxy is in a camp. Every single one... That's ridiculous. --Palantas (talk) 12:44, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I admit that the first time I did the quest, I picked the krogan. It wasn't until I read the prima guide that I knew I f'd up. Matt 2108 22:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: I thought it was a krogan, but then I thought it would be kind of strange for it to be a krogan female, so I just googled the answer. Vegnas 14:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :: It can't be the Krogan, there are only five people, so the Krogan has to be the assassin and data point 3 clearly states framing the assassin. 17:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: You need to think more than just who is/isn't the observer, there are also other titles there e.g. assasin. This is what you learn from each bit of data: :::- Data 1: Batarian is the slaver. Batarian and trader are both males. We have three titles, observer, slaver and trader. :::- Data 2: Vorcha is not the observer, smuggler or assasin. Smuggler, assasin and Vorcha are all males. We have 5 titles total, observer, slaver, smuggler, trader and assasin. :::- Data 3: Turian is not observer or assasin, Salarian is not observer or assasin. Turian is male. We have 5 titles total, observer, slaver, smuggler, trader and assasin. :::- Data 4: Turian is not trader. We have 5 titles total, observer, slaver, smuggler, trader and assasin. :::- Data 5: Vorcha is the trader. Observer is a female, Salarian is male. We have 5 titles total, observer, slaver, smuggler, trader and assasin. ::: Conclusion: ::: Slaver is Batarian ::: Trader is Vorcha ::: Assasin is not Vorcha, Turian, Salarian or Batarian, hence the Assasin is the Krogan. ::: Smuggler is either Turian or Salarian. ::: That leaves the Observer as either Turian or Salarian. But both are male while the observer is female. Plus it's clearly stated that neither of them is the observer. So it's none of them 23:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Heh, when I saw that there's a "None of the suspects fit" option, I thought, 'It is there for a reason!' and picked it immediately :P ME2 is not a logic puzzle game, so this shouldn't be viewed as a logic puzzle at all. --Kiadony 08:07, December 30, 2010 (UTC) reward I got 5000 without having romanced her in the first game. If someone else can confirm that they've had the same thing happen, I suggest changing it. Oh, and I'm talking about the PC version, by the way. –Ichigo724 02:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : I got 4500 and i had romanced her in the first game. PC Version too. 16:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : I also got 4500, romanced in first game, went back to cabin to verify that her picture was on desk. PC version. Got 5000, started a new game, not imported.I don't think this includes me romancing her, no picture frame and only a friendly hug on the 1st encounter. PC v 1.01 20:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I imported from ME1 without romancing her (or anyone) but choosing all other Paragon options with her during the game and fulling exploring all non-romance conversations and also got 5000 credits. This was on 360. I also got 5000 on an imported character without romancing her in ME1. 360 version. I got 5000 on imported. Romanced her in original game. She kissed me on first encounter at Illium and her picture's on my desk. I haven't romanced any other characters.-- 02:47, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Similar to above, romanced then imported. Have started romancing others in ME2. Got 5000 07:55, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Edited out the "commentary" that was made in regards to the reward. That kind of thing does not need to be in the article. Keep it to talk, and try to keep it civil, please. If lair is downloaded? If Lair is downloaded does this mission dissapear?NickTyrong 06:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think so, but then again, it has been a little while since I played it last, so I could be mistaken. As of now, though, I'm gonna say I don't think it does. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. SpartHawg948 06:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I however can answer this. If you start the LotSB mission, then this mission, and the other Illium: Liara: Systems Hacking, disappear since Liara leaves her office, and you do need to talk to her to do both missions. So it is advisable that you do complete it before telling Liara about the Shadow Broker and starting that mission. It is noted in the Systems Hacking article, and I'll just copy that over to this one as well. Lancer1289 07:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks. The wording kinda makes it seem like it does. I checked on the Lair talk page, and one guy kinda seems like he's saying it dows, though that might be him having talked to ehr about it. So am I still able to talk to her about all the normal stuff I would have anyway without the DLC? (Don;t have it yet)I mean does a new conversation option appear that I should just avoid?NickTyrong 07:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yep right on target. You can still talk about everthing else and a new conversation option opens up that activates the mission. However, be warned, this appears even if you are talking to Liara for the first time! I can't remember off hand what the option says, but IIRC, it is either in the bottom right or bottom left of the dialogue wheel. Lancer1289 07:14, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks. If you have time, adding that would be really useful, as again, the wording's not really superb. Just mentioning that there's another dialogue option that appears.NickTyrong 07:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Observer Is Female? This is never stated. Liara never states a gender. The logs refer to "the men," but so what? A person can be male and use the phrase "the men." Is there something I'm missing that logically indicates the Observer is a woman? Or is this just an oversight on Shepard's part that just happened to be right? --Palantas (talk) 12:59, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Data point #5 specifically refers to the Observer with a feminine pronoun, whereas all the other data points refer to all the suspects as "men" or with masculine pronouns. Trandra (talk) 21:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC)